User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Survey 115 from Tumblr / I'm back!
Wasn't much of a hiatus, but I'm officially back bitches This is going to sound really fucking corny and stupid, but I gained a new perspective on things in the short time I was away. I seriously recommend to everyone taking at least a one week break once and awhile. NOT ALL AT ONCE THO THEN I'LL BE ALL ALONE AND IM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKES TO TALK TO PEOPLE I LIKE AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ALL SO DONT Y'ALL LEAVE ON ME anyway o.o, i figured all of us users could learn more about each other seeing as though new users have come idk tumblr surveys are da bomb so OMG ALSO WELCOME BACK LIV <3333333 okay so basically copy and paste this survey in the comments and put a * next to what applies to you You are English. * You want to visit New Zealand. * You can’t sit down on the grass without making a daisy chain. You play guitar. * Your parents are still together. * You have been heartbroken before. * You can speak more than one language. * You’ve been called weird before. * You somehow always end up wearing odd socks. * You’re a champion procrastinator. * You hated science. You frequently stare into space without realizing. * You hardly ever cry. You’re shy. * Your shyness holds you back sometimes. * You’re a Christian. You’re scared of the unknown. * You have a myspace but hardly ever use it. You write music. * You can’t dance to save your life. * You love summer dresses. Your birthday is in mid August. You blog frequently. * You love wearing band t-shirts with converses. * You usually don’t use your free time very productively. * You’re good at spelling. * You’re bad at mental maths. * You hate horror movies. * You wear eyeliner pretty much everyday without fail. * You don’t do enough exercise. * You still enjoy playing Sims computer games. * You love catching trains. * You want to visit Italy. * You used to have braces. * You refuse to smoke. You always have a constant supply of paracetamol in case you get headaches. You used to get nosebleeds all the time. * You’re a night owl. * You’re at your worst in the morning. * You love The Little Mermaid. * You should be doing homework right now. * You are 15 years old. You don’t really like to watch TV. * You aren’t fat, but you want to weigh less. You are self-conscious. * You have trust issues. * You are close with your mother. * You would sleep in everyday if you could. * You buy way too many clothes. * You’re a Facebook addict. You have been best friends with your best friend forever. * You aren’t very athletic. * You like high school football. * You can sing alright. Hello Kitty = love :) You’re normally pretty happy. You cry easily. * You get mad easily. * You always have headaches. * You love electric blankets. * Forever 21 is your favorite store. You hate spending money, but you always want to buy things. * You hate living in the country. * You get your feelings hurt very easily. * Christmas is your favorite holiday. * Rap and country are your genre of music. Your butt is really big. You have super curly hair. * You hate pizza. You were born in Pittsburgh. You have 1 little sister. * You love fashion. * Glitter is your favorite. Your nails are always painted. * You’re normally pretty quiet. * You hate opening up to people. * You aren’t really a fan of girls. * You enjoy taking walks. * You love to be tan. * You wish you could live at the beach. * You can’t cook at all. You aren’t a very good swimmer. You have a pink laptop. You wish you could be a model. * You kind of have a jealousy issue. * You have chosen some pretty bad friends in the past. * You love wearing dresses. You hate hate hate getting your hopes up and then it doesn’t happen. * You’re pretty much scared of everything. You love to cuddle. You’re not very good at school. * You love roller coasters. * You’re not really an animal person. Jesus is my savior. I am Canadian. I am finished high school. * I play guitar. * I write my own songs. * I love watching YouTube videos. * I work in a coffee shop. My best friends are my cousins. I have two brothers. I have one sister. * I love wearing quirky t-shirts. * I have two cats. * I have a dog. * I collect beanie babies. My favorite color is blue. My favorite number is somewhere between 15 and 20. I think too much. * I have seen everything that has ever been posted on FailBlog. My room is covered in random posters and memories. I have curly hair. * My favorite letters are L and Q. My favorite animal is the chipmunk. Music is incredibly important to me. * I don’t know what to do with my life. * I wish I could play the piano. Chocolate is amazing. * I could eat pizza every day and not get sick of it. * I can see beauty in everything, even if the world thinks it’s ugly. * I have an average body. I generally like how I look. I have never tried drugs. I have never been drunk. I love indie music. * I am very artistic. * I love video games. * I love Converse hi-tops. * My name starts with a K. I like my middle name. * One of my best friends is of the opposite gender. I am a virgin..and proud of it. I love reading. * I hate peas. I have at least 10 collections of random things. I hate shopping for clothes. I love watching movies, especially comedies. * I don’t own a cell phone. One of my favorite bands is one that few people have heard of. * I don’t like salad. * It takes me less than a half an hour to get ready in the mornings. I have blue eyes. I live in a small town. * I have been in several bands. * I am a master procrastinator. * I always fall for someone that can make me laugh. * I get along well with my parents. * (sometimes) ok that's it XD i was gonna just bold everything but i was having problems, if you want to bold them go ahead anyway im glad to be back, expect more stupid tumblr things from me XD -haley Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts